Suds in the Bucket
by Twilight Trekky
Summary: She was in the backyard, say it was a little past nine. When her prince pulled up, a white pick up truck. Songfic for Suds in the Bucket by Sara Evans. Please R&R! Jibbs ONE-SHOT


**Suds In the Bucket**

**By Twilight Trekky**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairings: Jibbs!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. NCIS belongs to Don Bellisario and other people, and Suds In the Bucket belongs to Sara Evans. **

**A/N: I thought of this while listening to Suds in the Bucket by Sara Evans. It's COMPLETELY AU, but of course, that's obvious. Please review at the end! It's my first songfic. Anything in italics is the song. **

_She was in the backyard, say it was a little past nine_

_when her prince pulled up, a white pick-up truck_

Jenny Shepard stood in her backyard in a ponytail, tee, and jeans, washing the clothes and hanging them up to dry on the line. She was just out of high school and she was still stuck at home. She took a glance at her watch; it read 9:03. As she pinned up one of her mom's shirts, a white pick-up truck pulled up.

"Hey, Jen," Leroy Jethro Gibbs said from the driver's seat. "You coming?"

_Her folks should've seen it coming, it was only just a matter of time._

_Plenty old enough, and you can't stop love_

_She stuck a note on the screen door, sorry but I got to go._

_And that was all she wrote, her mama's heart was broke._

_And that was all she wrote, so the story goes. _

Jenny looked behind her at her house. "One sec," she told Jethro. "I have to do something." She ran into the house and grabbed a piece of paper from a notepad. She rummaged through the drawers to find a pen. Once she got one, she scribbled out, "Sorry but I got to go." She took off a small piece of tape and stuck it on the screen door, running out to the truck and man awaiting her.

"Okay," she said as she plopped into the passenger seat. "Let's ride."

_Now her daddy's in the kitchen _

_Staring out the window, scratching and racking his brains_

_How could eighteen years just up and walk away? _

_Our little pony-tailed girl growed up to be a woman_

_Now she's gone in the blink of an eye_

_She left the suds in the bucket _

_and the clothes hanging out on the line_

Jasper Shepard stared out the window. He had come back home to find his wife in tears, staring at a piece of paper. She just whispered their daughter's name and handed him the paper. He read it and sighed. How could she do this? How could she just run off like that? Jasper noticed that in the backyard he was staring at, there was a bucket of soap and wet clothes hanging on the line still. She had dropped everything and ran.

_Now don't you wonder what the preacher's gonna preach about Sunday morning?_

_Nothing quite like this has happened here before. _

_Well he must've been a looker, a smooth talking son of a gun,_

_For such a grounded girl to just up and run. _

_Cause you can't fence time, and you can't stop love. _

Janet Shepard, wife of a military general and mother to a runaway, sat down in the pew on Sunday morning. The whole town knew what had happened now. The preacher got up to the podium and everyone was silent while he talked about Jenny.

Afterwards, everyone told Janet how sorry they were about her daughter. She just nodded her thanks. She couldn't help but overhear a conversation that the general store owner, Tobias Fornell, the pub owner, Tony DiNozzo, and the pet store owner, Timothy McGee, were having.

"He must've been a looker," McGee said.

"A smooth talking son of a gun," Fornell added, giving out a small laugh. "Jenny was a brat, but she never would've acted out like this on her own."

"She must've loved him," Tony said. Fornell and McGee nodded in agreement.

_Now all the bitty's in the beauty shop,_

_Guessing, going non-stop, sipping on pink lemonade._

_How could eighteen years just up and walk away?_

_A little pony-tailed girl growed up to be a woman_

_Now she's gone in the blink of an eye_

_She left the suds in the bucket_

_And the clothes hanging out on the line._

"I can't believe that Jenny just ran away like that," Abigail Sciuto said as she waited for the nails on her right hand to dry. With her left hand, she grabbed the drink next to her, a pink lemonade flavored Caf-Pow, and took a sip. "I mean, she was only what, eighteen?"

"Yeah," Ziva confirmed, sitting back in the chair she was in with her hair up while her new dye settled in. "She just randomly left while washing the clothes." She grabbed the regular pink lemonade beside her. "I bet she just wanted to show her mother that she can be on her own."

"I think that the guy was a hottie," Hollis Mann said from beside them. She flicked through the pages of her magazine. "Or at least, he had to have been. She wouldn't leave for nothing. Right?"

"You think all guys are hot," Abby retorted.

_She's got her pretty little bare feet_

_Hanging out the window and they're headed up to Vegas tonight_

_How could eighteen years just up and walk away?_

_Our little pony tailed girl growed up to be a woman_

_Now she's gone in the blink of an eye_

_She left the suds in the bucket _

_and the clothes hanging out on the line_

Jenny smiled, leaning across the street to lean up against Jethro's arm as she dangled her feet out the window.

"You're going to lose your feet," Jethro smirked.

"Am not," Jenny replied.

Jethro laughed again, giving her as good of a head slap as he could from their position.

"I wonder how mad my dad is. I bet he's frigging pissed," she mused.

"Does he know you're gone? For good?"

"I left a note. He knows. That and I left the suds in the bucket."

"And the clothes hanging out on the line," Jethro said. He looked down at her. "We're here."

Jenny sat up and looked at the bright lights of Vegas before her.

_She was in the backyard, say it was a little past nine,_

_When her prince pulled up, a white pickup truck._

_Plenty old enough, when you can't stop love._

_No you can't fence time, and you can't stop love._

**THE END**


End file.
